redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Princess Raina
Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki, Princess Raina! If you have any questions, you can ask me. Hope you have a great time here! --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 23:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Some Links! Here are some useful links: Shielmaiden's Fan Fiction List Hollyfire's User List Learn to make a customized signature by Sambrook the Otter Welcome to Redwall Wiki!--Martin II Talk! 23:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) hey on your user page, you said you needed a picture. some people that could do a pic are Fren, Sambrook, Pinedance, Merlock, Mauran, or i could do one for you, but it won't be as good as the others. so do you want me to do a pic for you? --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 00:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) uh... a little more. you want a background? and which way is she facing? --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 00:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ok. i'll start it tonight and should have it up in two or three days. --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 00:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, expect the pic by later, or tomorrow at the latest. I have stuff to attend to, y'see. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 07:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hah. Here you go! Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 10:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I see you've already got a picture from Fren, if ye need anyother pics done just ask Sambrook The Artist 70px | I do commissions 4 free! CHAOS/merlock Talk to me! PLEEASE And a bunch more than I care to count!!! there, welcome(though yer not THAT new) and I hope ye have fun!!!P.S. please read my fanfics--A Pikehawk's Tale, User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/The Vermin's Gambit part I|The Vermin's Gambit part I, The Hour of Twilight, and The Mistwarrior of Redwall. non of these a finished but I would appreciate it if ye read them, ye don't have to if ye don't want to, if ye do, please rate and comment!!! Until nex' tim matey! Thel' Vomadore [[User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk|Are you sure you want to provoke me?]] Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 23:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) update unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 05:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) i finished you pic! it looks kinda awkward, sorry. it was the first pic i colored entirely on photoshop so...hope you like it! oh, and i was too lazy to do the background so i just used a real pic of a forest. --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 18:30, 16 May 2009 (UTC) you actually think so? my brother says it looks stupid, which i totally agree with. :/ --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 18:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 00:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:13, 31 May 2009 (UTC) hi Raina!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Update:APT--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! Finished User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:39, 6 June 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Update:APT--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update AoS and Unsung. I made my house Silver-proof. Take the hint? }} You read the Underland Chronicles!? I just read the first one, those are awesome! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 20:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC)